


Repeat ad nauseam

by EnlacingLines



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Goro goes to Shujin au, M/M, No one believes they're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines
Summary: “Ooh, it’s to your boyfriend right?” Ryuji says, laughing.“Akira has a boyfriend?” Yusuke asks.“Yep,” he replies, putting his sunglasses back down on his face and leaning back on the deckchair.“He told me he’s dating Akechi. You had to be there, man,” Ryuji says, clapping Yusuke on the back who looks perplexed.“I am dating him,” Akira adds, just because perhaps if he says it loudly and often enough maybe someone will start to take it seriously.----A 'no one believes they're dating' AU.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 36
Kudos: 600





	Repeat ad nauseam

**Author's Note:**

> More attempted fluff/humour as I love these two and I can only write good things for them (yet, give me time). 
> 
> Thank you to MxTicketyBoo for being a wonderful beta! 
> 
> Enjoy reading.

With hindsight, Akira shouldn’t have started with Ryuji. It seemed a good idea at the time; he knew the news might cause some controversy, and starting with the person whose reaction may be the most severe seemed smart. 

Also Goro had been gone two weeks, and he missed his boyfriend. The boyfriend he hasn’t told his friend about yet. 

There are reasons for that. Mostly, it’s still new; they’d been together for just over a month before the summer break began, and Goro’s spending most of it away at some youth justice summit that has to run for almost the entirety of the holidays. Which Akira may have pouted at because the long summer break would be the ideal opportunity to spend time together, but of course he has to be dating a high achiever. 

The second reason is Goro is convinced Akira’s friends hate him. Which is not true, they’ve just...had various unfortunate runs-ins, most of them occurring years before Akira transferred. But mostly as they don’t collectively understand each other. 

It’s sweet in a way, how much Goro worries about it, not that he will actually say he’s worried. He takes things more to heart than people believe, and cares deeply; it just filters through into awkwardness or arrogance when he speaks, a strange defence mechanism that Akira has always seen through. 

Ryuji holds a grudge, and after some (probably accidental) insult on Goro’s part back when he first started at Shujin, there’s some past animosity. It is, Akira is sure, genuinely in the past, but Goro is convinced otherwise. Ryuji tends to be the most vocal in his taunts, even if there’s no real heat there. It’s become easier in the past few months as Akira’s slowly brought Akechi into their group, leaving some of the past firmly behind, so he hopes it won’t be too much of a shock. Plus, he’s Akira’s best friend. He’s certain Ryuji will be fine with it, he just doesn’t take well to any news he’s not expecting if it’s sprung on him. 

Ultimately though, Akira misses Goro, and he kind of just wants to talk about him. 

They’re hanging out in Akira’s room, Ryuji having just beat him in their round of games, when he decides to just say it. It’s been a good day, the sun casts a low heat in the attic room, finally cooling off as the evening curves in, so he turns and simply says: 

“I’m dating Akechi.”

He’s braced himself for questions. A lot of questions. Probably the first being ‘why’ and well, he has to prepare for that one or he’ll lose his cool and just start listing stupid thing like ‘his hair curls ever so slightly in different directions at the back’ and ‘his eyes just looked really pretty that time he said he hated me after I beat his high score at Gun About.’ They sound love sick and ridiculous in Akira’s head, let alone out loud. 

He’s really not expecting Ryuji to burst out laughing. 

“Ah, good one man, that’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all summer. As if you two would get together,” he says, slapping Akira on the back. 

“What?” he manages once he’s stopped tipping forward. 

Ryuji smiles. “For real, I can’t imagine that. But then again, I can’t imagine Akechi dating anyone. The guy’s spending half the summer in some classroom, when it’s prime time for dates,” he says. 

“That’s exactly what I told him,” Akira says, not able to keep the sulk from his voice, but Ryuji probably doesn’t hear it. 

“See, you get me? Oh, we should totally go to the beach soon! Summer’s almost over and I bet we can talk to tonnes of girls there,” he says, voice gaining speed, and Akira knows this is now a plan half in motion in his head. 

“Uh huh,” Akira replies, already dreading being dragged around by Ryuji. The guy has a good heart just...not much luck with romance. 

“Alright! Let’s get planning,” he says, and takes out his phone, a group chat starting up immediately. 

The beach idea is apparently a hit, a way to celebrate the last week of summer, so as Akira halfheartedly does some of his assignments the next day, he ponders Ryuji’s words. Considering Sojiro once told them to stop flirting while customers were around, he’d always assumed it was clear how this would end. Perhaps not so much. 

He ends up flicking through his phone at the whole three selfies he’d managed to take the day before Goro left, all he’d actually let Akira do. They look good, extremely good together actually. It makes his chest ache a little though, thumbing through the pictures. Missing someone like this is odd, new and full of anticipation of how this will deepen, morph and twist as they progress. 

Akira puts down his phone and stares out of the window. Telling Ryuji didn’t work, but he’s sure once he’s told another of his friends, they can be his back up in explaining yes, they are dating, no it’s not unbelievable. Ryuji’s just a little dense. 

Or at least, that was the plan until he runs into Ann in Shinjuku. 

“Ryuji told me you joked about dating Akechi. Not sure why that was funny, guess I need context,” she says, and he watches her look at several beach bags which all look the same to him. 

“I am dating Akechi,” Akira says, and she stares at him for a second, then shakes her head. 

“Nope, I don’t get it, not sure why you guys find that funny. Hey, do you think this one will go with these shoes?” she asks, flipping around with both items in hand. 

“How much are they?” he asks, and she sighs. 

“You’re right, I should just get the shoes, I do have a bag that works,” she says, mournfully putting down the bag, and taking the shoes alone to the counter.

So, Ann doesn’t believe him either, and that makes everything slightly more difficult. He spends the rest of the day wandering around in a slight haze with her as they get items for the beach trip, unsure really what to do with the latest development. 

He is brought out of it abruptly when his phone rings just as he exits Yongen-jaya station. He grins when he sees the name, and answers immediately. 

“Oh, I wasn’t sure I’d catch you. Good evening,” Goro’s voice says and Akira can feel his smile widening. 

“I just stepped out of the station, good timing,” he says, beginning to take a slow pace back towards home. 

“Hmm,” Goro says and the vibrations of his tone go straight down Akira’s spine, so much that he almost misses when he speaks once more. 

“What have you been doing? You seemed quiet,” he says, as Akira rounds the corner and chooses to wander the streets instead of going home. 

“Homework, then shopping. We’re going to the beach soon,” he says. 

“Oh? When?” Goro asks as Akira steps into the second hand shop, wondering idly if he can find anything to fix his slow running laptop. 

“Friday, just before school starts. Ann wanted...stuff,” he says, and Goro laughs, Akira’s chest suddenly filled with warmth nothing to do with the lack of air conditioning. 

“I can imagine that. I hope you have fun,” he says. 

“Thanks, although it would be better if you were there,” he says. 

Goro makes a quiet noise that might be a choking sound and Akira grins to himself. It is incredibly easy and enjoyable to catch him off guard with things like this. There are so few areas where it’s possible to, so Akira latches onto every single one he can. 

“Ahem, well I am sad to miss it. To have missed most of the summer with you, actually,” Goro says, and that slight melancholy returns, Akira pausing as he stares at a bunch of coloured wires, tangled and unlabelled. 

“You’ll be back soon though,” he says, voice a little thick. 

The show owner clears his throat and Akira looks up from the wires, and shoots him a smile before hastily retreating. He continues down the street, but knows there’s only so long he can hang around before someone will tell Sojiro he’s been loitering. 

“I should arrive on Saturday, yes. It’s been enlightening,” he says and Akira chuckles. 

“Yeah? What did you learn today then?” he says, and he must be gone for Goro, as he doesn’t even really understand everything he says as he talks without breathing for at least ten minutes, Akira buying several snacks at the convenience store just to have an excuse to hear more. The level of enthusiasm he has, mixed with somewhat slanderous comments about other attendees is absorbing, even if he doesn’t understand it all. It’s just nice to hear Goro speaking so freely of his interests. 

“I should really be heading back,” Akira says as he wanders passed the baths for the third time. 

“Oh, I hadn’t seen the time, I must too. Thank you for the chat,” he says and Akira smiles, pausing just outside the door to Leblanc, just as he used to do before this started, when Goro would call after they met on some pretence or another. Or just to remind him how he’d won their darts game. 

“Speak to you later,” Akira says. 

There’s a pause. “Yes. Good night,” Goro says, as the call ends, leaving an odd heaviness in the air, something hanging just out of reach, a sensation Akira can’t quite name although he thinks he could if he tried. But it sets him on edge slightly so he pushes open the door, phone in hand. 

“Ah you’re back,” Sojiro says, and Akira nods, pushing his phone into his pocket. It’s late, the regulars having gone home, and the faint smell of curry makes his stomach rumble loudly. 

Sojiro gives him a look. “Well, sit down before it gets cold,” he says, and Akira practically marches to the counter. 

The curry is steaming when it’s handed over, no evidence of it being anything other than fresh, but Akira keeps that knowledge to himself, spooning dinner into his mouth with ravenous attention. 

“How’s your boyfriend doing?” 

Akira chokes, and Sojiro huffs out a laugh as he tries to swallow and blink away tears. 

“What?” he manages after a mouthful of water, and Sojiro shakes his head. 

“I might be old, but I’m not a fool. I know you’re dating that Akechi kid,” he says. 

Akira swallows, the directness and complete opposite reaction of his friends has him reeling for a moment, but he finds himself warmed by the effect. Adults tend not to see, or care in his experience of what happens in his life. Certainly, his parents didn’t really notice anything amiss or triumphant until they were forced to take notice. There’s no judgement or reprove in Sojiro’s tone or manners, just a gentle edge of teasing, a brand of affection in itself. 

“Good, he’s enjoying his summit thing,” he says, taking a cautious spoonful of curry, still wary of any further surprises. 

“Hmm, yes, high achiever that one. Hope he’s not working too hard,” he says. 

“With Goro, he probably is,” Akira mutters to himself. 

“Well, I expect one day to be introduced to him,” Sojiro says and Akira just looks back at him blankly. 

“You’ve met him, he’s in here all the time,” he says, and Sojiro sighs heavily. 

“Yeah, and watched you both sneak those looks and run off together as if it’s not blindingly obvious what you’re doing. He’s welcome here. Is all I’m saying,” he says, then immediately retreats to the kitchen, grumbling about teens. 

Akira takes a second to bask in that level of approval, before finishing his dinner, then taking the plate dutifully to the sink. 

“Futaba mentioned something about a beach trip? I think she said beach, maybe peach, she was mumbling before passing out earlier.” Sojiro calls as he finishes. 

“Yeah, we’re gonna go on Friday. Last chance before summer ends. I promise I’ll make sure she’s fine while she’s there. We all will,” he says, and Sojiro smiles. 

“You’d better. But she’s more able to say when she’s uncomfortable nowadays, and she actually seems excited about this. That and she marathoned that entire anime in 3 days, so I should check she’s still sleeping,” he says. 

Excited and Futaba are two words which can either be wonderful or terrifying together, and the latter seems to be the conclusion as the group pile into Haru’s car on Friday morning. She managed to acquire something large enough to take them all, but not, Akira thinks, the sheer volume of inflatable...things Futaba has decided she needs to take with her. 

“Explain the alligator,” Akira asks, as she grins in the oversized neon-green sunglasses she’s wearing for the occasion. 

“You wouldn’t understand, it’s beyond you,” she says. 

“Can you at least just pick one?” Ryuji reasons, and Futaba therefore picks the alligator, which spends it’s time across Akira’s lap for the whole journey. He takes a photo of the ludicrous scenario, deciding that since Goro isn’t here, he’ll spend the whole day spamming him with photos. 

“Oh yes, let’s make sure we take loads of pictures!” Ann says, which ends up in several hilarious candids occupying their time as they drive. 

The beach is filling up when they arrive, so it’s a rush for Yusuke to find the perfect spot, while the rest of them wander around in his wake, occasionally trying to be helpful, but only to receive withering looks in reply. It ends when Futaba just sits down in the sand, on the alligator and refuses to move. 

“Inari, I’m hot, and my feet are burning, this is fine. Just set up the umbrella!” she hisses, pulling on her hat, and Yusuke simply does exactly as bid. 

“I suppose the ratio between water and the snack bars is convenient. I do think this has potential,” he says, as the others set up with relief. 

They try and do as much as they can while the sun is still climbing. Akira and Ryuji are defeated every-time by Makoto and Haru at chicken, Futaba lasts about five minutes on the alligator in the water before she decides they are both land beasts, and Makoto jet skis perfectly without even trying. 

The day though is blistering, and despite spending most of it in the water, even that after a while is too much. The retreat to the shade, Ann taking a series of photos with Makoto, Haru and Futaba before they all decide it’s too much. 

“I think we should get more drinks, before we dehydrate. Or maybe ice cream,” Makoto says, standing up.

“Oh, ice cream sounds wonderful, good idea, I’ll come help,” Haru says, linking arms with Makoto as they walk towards the snack bars. 

Ryuji is already trying to get Yusuke to be his wingman, so Akira quickly tries to make himself as quiet as possible, checking his phone to see Goro has looked at the messages. 

_ Looks hot, don’t burn. Why do you have an alligator? _

Akira grins, then decides that he maybe should send a picture to prove he’s actually in the sun. Not wearing a shirt. With messed up hair from swimming, Goro always did stare at his hair that much more when it was wet from the shower after gym practice. And after all, if they have to be away all summer, he should really show his boyfriend what he’s missing, right? 

The others are mostly occupied, so he tries snapping at a few different angles without looking like he’s deliberately trying to turn on his boyfriend in public when Ann is suddenly looming over. 

“Let me take it, here,” she says, and he hands over his phone. 

“Okay move to the left and lean back a bit...perfect! You look great,” she says, handing it over. 

“Who are you sending thirsty pics to?” Futaba asks drily, and Akira rolls his eyes. 

He looks at the photo Ann’s taken and grins. It does work, so he sends that, and a selfie with his hair pushed back to Goro. 

“Ooh, it’s to your boyfriend right?” Ryuji says, laughing. 

“Akira has a boyfriend?” Yusuke asks. 

“Yep,” he replies, putting his sunglasses back down on his face and leaning back on the deckchair. 

“He told me he’s dating Akechi. You had to be there, man,” Ryuji says, clapping Yusuke on the back who looks perplexed. 

“I am dating him,” Akira adds, just because perhaps if he says it loudly and often enough maybe someone will start to take it seriously. 

“Pfft, no you’re not, I’d know if you were. I have Leblanc bugged,” Futaba says, flicking sand at him. 

“Why do you think we don’t have dates there?” he says, flicking some back. She sticks out her tongue and he almost does it back, just catching himself in time. 

“I must agree, it is impossible you two are together. You don’t have the aura of love,” Yusuke says. 

Ann laughs and Akira’s head snaps in Yusuke’s direction, mind tripping as ‘love’ echoes and intones, nothing else apparent in the world apart from those four letters. 

“I-I think it’s a little too early for that,” he says, coughing and busying himself with searching for something in his bag. 

When he looks up, they’ve all started debating something else, which is good as he no longer feels he can hold onto any type of conversation. He recalls that slight emptiness last time they spoke on the phone, the goodbye with longing and pause, as ‘love’ rattles in his skull. 

It is too early for that. Way too early. But now Yusuke’s planted the idea, he can see the potential, how it’s already taken root, steady in its own pace, so much so he’s only just noticed. It is frightening, in a way, just how much emotions can be tied and tangled with another person, and Akira is well aware of just how much that can hurt when it’s ripped apart. But the slow inevitability of it all brings a comfort despite the nerves. And Akira is not one to hold back; if that’s where this is going, he’ll follow and face it, revel in it for as long as he can. Which is hopefully a long time. 

He’s brought out of his thoughts abruptly when his phone vibrates. He grins as Goro’s name flashes up, immediately opening the message. 

_ You definitely need more sunblock if you’re going to sit like that.  _

Akira rolls his eyes. Would it kill him to give a compliment? Probably, he thinks, but the next message comes up before his eyes. 

_ You look hot. I know you were waiting for that.  _

Akira grins and sends a kiss emoji back, then stashes away his phone before anyone can ask him what he’s looking so gleeful for. Not that they would, apparently. Seeing as despite it all, he’s no closer to having any of his friends believe him. 

* * *

Akira has not finished his summer assignments, and he really should at least finish the math due on Monday. He thinks it’s entirely unfair to have math as the first class after summer break, but it’s on par for schools in general. 

It’s still warm late on Sunday afternoon, which does nothing for his concentration. Akira feels his mind fog with a lethargy purely reserved for summer, as he struggles through the last of the equations, unsure if he’s even remotely close to the correct answer. 

“Hey, kid, you’ve got a visitor, sending them up,” Sojiro calls, which means there must be no one in the cafe. 

Akira stretches, neck cracking and prepares himself for whatever panic either Ann or Ryuji is having about the math, as both had left him almost incoherent messages over the past few hours. That is why when he turns slightly to greet them, he’s momentarily stunned to see Akechi leaning on the staircase. 

“Good afternoon. Or, evening really,” he says, as if he’s not been gone for weeks on end. 

It takes Akira a beat, then he’s out of the chair and practically sprinting to Goro, who looks like he might have started grinning in that infuriating way he does, but Akira doesn’t have much time to check before he’s kissing him. 

It’s been a few weeks, but it feels like years, too long and one touch has Akira’s blood on fire; the way Goro leans it, fits exactly with him; something he’s missed without realising just how much. Goro’s hands tangle in his hair, pulling ever so slightly too tight and Akira sighs, arms wrapping around him, leaning against him, letting him take charge of exactly how long they kiss, lungs burning when they part. 

Goro is smirking then, one hand staying in his hair, which sends heat spiralling, the other conversely, touches his cheek softly, before tipping his chin up slightly, almost possessively, in a good way. 

“Welcome back,” Akira says with a grin, pressing one more kiss to his lips before leaning back, arms draped around his neck. 

“Yes, a welcome indeed. Did you forget you don’t have a door?” he says, and Akira rolls his eyes, but untangles himself, turning around and grabbing his bag. 

“Let's go out then,” he says, and Goro tips a finger to his chin. 

“Don’t you have homework?” he asks. 

“Don’t you want to make out?” Akira replies, which sends Goro slightly off guard, eyes widening in that way they do when Akira tips the scales, knocking away the composure so built up over the years. 

He takes Goro’s hand as he passes him, half dragging him down the stairs, letting go at the base to wave to Sojiro. 

“You’re going out? You finished your homework?” he says, giving Akira a knowing look. 

“Yup,” Akira says, and Sojiro sighs heavily. 

“If I get a call from the school on your first day back, I will not be impressed. Don’t be too late,” he says, and Goro, to Akira’s delight, bows. 

“We won’t, thank you Sakura-san,” he says. 

Sojiro nods, and fixes Akira with another look when Goro can’t see, and he remembers the whole ‘introducing’ conversion they’d had recently. He probably should discuss some sort of formal introduction; he has a feeling Goro might like that. He doesn’t have much in the way of tradition and although it’s quite outdated, he thinks it might be appreciated. A way to show that this is serious. 

He grips Goro’s hand as they walk, heading to the train station. 

“Want to go to the park?” Akira asks, and Goro nods. 

“That sounds nice. No boat rides,” he says, and Akira agrees. The last time with Yusuke and Ann nearly ended with them all in the water, he’s perfectly happy to stay on dry land. 

Goro tells him about his summit on the train ride, and Akira likes the slightly devious way his face shapes when he talks of beating out other teams from across the country on their final project. It seems he’s come back with more determination than ever with what he wants to do with this life, and Akira can’t stop smiling at it. He must look a fool, and maybe he is; being caught up so much in this man’s aura, in his drive and victories. 

The park is busy, but nowhere near as bad as during the day, so it's easy to find a path less trod. Goro soon steers them to a bench under a tree, somewhat cooler than the rest of the place. 

“So what did you get up to? Apart from your beach trip,” Goro asks as Akira takes his hand, running a thumb across the back as they sit close. 

“Probably the highlight,” he says with a grin, and Goro sends him a withering glance, although that doesn’t hide the slight blush to his cheeks. 

“Not much really. Futaba marathoned the entire new season of Featherman in a few days, then spent the rest of the time on forums until she passed out. I promise I didn’t watch any,” he says quickly at the look he’s given. 

“Played a lot of video games, watched movies. Avoided homework, the usual,” he says, dipping his head to the side until it rests on Goro’s shoulder.  _ Missed you _ hangs on the tip of his tongue, but ultimately, it goes unsaid. 

Goro tenses a little at Akira’s touch, but after a moment relaxes. Akira smiles to himself; he knows how hard his boyfriend finds physical affection at times, new and uncharted. It is good to see the progress though, in the time they’ve been together. Which brings him back to the other news he has. 

“Oh, I told my friends we’re together,” he says. 

Goro makes a noise, caught up in his throat and goes back to being tense. Akira sighs and sits up, turning to face him. Goro smiles, perfect and joyful, which means it’s absolutely fake, and Akira waits for the question. 

“What did they say?”

“They don’t believe me,” Akira says. 

Goro blinks. Then starts laughing, causing Akira to groan. 

“It’s not funny. I tried Ryuji, Ann, Futaba and Yusuke. Not a single one believes me. The only one who does is Sojiro,” he adds, and Goro stops laughing at that. 

“Yeah, he knew apparently. Said something about longing gazes. You stare at me too much when I’m working,” he says, and Goro’s eyes narrow. 

“And why exactly did you play that TV recording of me for three days straight on loop in Leblanc?” he counters and Akira shrugs. 

“Not my fault the studio aired it so often,” he says, and Goro squeezes his hand, and Akira leans forward, their foreheads touching. 

Goro’s eyes look almost red in the dimming light; shades of brown and warmth, flare and fight echoing back. He tips up his face, touches Goro’s nose once, then pulls back again, keeping their connection. 

“Don’t worry, there’s no problem. He likes you. Probably thinks you’re too good for me, actually,” Akira says, and Goro laughs, just about audible, against his lips. 

“I am far too good for you,” he agrees. 

“Hmm yes, out of my league,” Akira says, before he’s sunk into another kiss, deep and bold, probably too much for their public location, but he can’t stop when he’s drawn in like this. 

They part after a moment, Akira giving him a wink then leaning back down to his shoulder. 

“He wants me to formally introduce you. As if you haven’t been a regular for months,” Akira adds, playing with Goro’s fingers absently. 

“Haven’t been your boyfriend for that long though,” he says. 

“No, but two months next week,” Akira says, then wonders if that’s weird, if he should be counting as much as he does, and even if that’s okay, should he be expressing it? 

But Goro just kisses the top of his head and says nothing, leaving Akira to watch the trees in comfortable silence. They stay in the park for another hour before Goro decides Akira does need to go home and do his math homework, going into council vice present mode twelve hours early. 

“I can’t date someone who fails math, what about my reputation,” he insists, and Akira laughs at the affronted look on his face. 

“Fine. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says, placing a kiss to his cheek at the station, then waving him goodbye as they’d done so many times before. 

It’s nice to have a routine back. 

* * *

Akira last one week into the term before he does something stupid. Well, it’s not that stupid, not yet, but he’s pretty sure this is a bad plan. Or it will be, if Goro goes along with it. 

Really, it’s not his fault. The summer heat seems to be getting worse before it wanes, one last hurrah to torture them all as they’re forced inside to focus for hours on end. And Akira’s boyfriend is making it worse by wearing his hair in a tiny ponytail. 

He’s never done that before. It makes sense, everyone with long hair is tying it up as much as they can, it’s too hot to deal with. But as he addressed the school in assembly this morning, the collective gasp from half the school was utterly understandable from Akira’s perspective. 

Except, unlike the rest of the student population, he actually has an outlet for his Goro related fantasies, or would if it wasn’t a student council meeting day. But Akira has got through the whole day, catching sight of his boyfriend off and on, and he’s done. He’s actually done. 

So he quickly walks his way to the third year’s classroom, practically running from his own as they disburse. Thankfully, he’s there before the class gets out, and Goro gives him a surprised look as he steps forward, hands in his pockets, trying to look as if he’s meant to be here. 

“Kurusu, good afternoon,” he says, and Akira wants to laugh, it sounds so ridiculous now. 

“Senpai. I was wondering if I can borrow you for five minutes,” he says, noticing the others passing them giving them odd looks. 

“I have a student council meeting, can it wait?” Goro says, swapping over his briefcase in his hands. 

“It will only take a moment, I could really use your help on a history question,” he says, and Goro frowns, then sighs. 

“Alright, as long as it’s quick,” he says, and Akira grins before leading the way across the corridor and up the stairs. 

“I asked if we can borrow one of the classrooms,” he explains and Goro nods. Akira can’t tell if he actually thinks this is real or not, but clearly Goro catches on as Akira glances down the now empty corridor then pulls him into the backstairs. 

As soon as the door shuts, he pushes Goro against the wall and kisses him. 

It’s not unexpected, for the response is immediate, Goro kissing him back just as hard, but unlike usual, Akira’s hands fly to Goro’s hair, sighing into the kiss as he runs his fingers across the bare nape, fingers feeling the soft, short hairs there. 

“Hmm, so very important,” Goro mutters when Akira moves back for air. 

Akira isn't listening though, doesn’t care about the tone and immediately starts kissing the underside of Goro’s jaw, hand coming to pull aside the collar of his shirt. Goro immediately jerks and gasps, just as Akira knew he would, always does when Akira gets to his neck. His hands flatten against Akira’s back, and that makes him suck harder, the urge to bite down strong. 

“W-what’s gotten-ah, don’t leave marks, Akira,” he hisses, pushing at his shoulders until Akira reluctantly pulls back. His heart is hammering, just increasing speed as he catches sight of the marks on Goro’s neck, raised skin that will not stay but looks so good in the dim light. 

“Is it my hair?” Goro asks incredulously, and Akira feels oddly exposed, at that, off centre and unsure. But he nods, no point in denying it. 

Goro looks as if he might say something, then changes his mind before sighing and pulling him in once more. 

“You could have just told me,” he mutters. Akira swallows, and shakes his head. He feels so consumed in this, any other function that’s not kissing is halted, his need to be closer too great. 

“Couldn’t,” he mutters, then starts kissing his jaw again, moving to the other side, softer though this time, feeling Goro relax. 

“At least I know now. You’re terrible, I need to go,” he says, and Akira leans up. 

“Stay,” he whispers, so close, and Goro’s eyes are wide, blown and everything in the way they soften when he exhales. 

“Five minutes,” he whispers back. 

It’s not five minutes, and Goro has to do up his collar when they leave, glaring at Akira who feels extremely pleased by his success, even if Goro is mad about being late to his meeting. They make it down to the second floor before they almost crash into Makoto, and they both freeze. 

“Oh, there you are. We were about to start without you. What happened, you’re never late,” she says, narrowing her eyes and looking between them. 

_ Goro really needs to redo his ponytail _ , is all Akira thinks, before he steps forward. 

“Sorry Makoto, he’s been helping me study,” he says, and immediately her suspicion fades. 

“Oh yes, perhaps you should invite Ryuji next time. You both did fail math last week,” she says, and Akira winces. He may have neglected to mention that one. 

“Yes, a good idea. Wouldn’t want you failing again,” Goro says, smiling brightly, and Akira knows he can kiss goodbye to any more impromptu makeout sessions at school for a while. It had only been by one mark anyway, he’s mostly back on track. 

He gives them both a wave as they depart, and then turns back towards home. On the way he catches sight of his own rumpled appearance and grimaces, a couple of guys passing giving him a cheer. He shakes his head and walks away. Between that and Goro’s appearance he has no idea how Makoto fell for it. 

* * *

“All I’m saying, is it’s a stupid book,” Ryuji says. 

Ann glares daggers and next to her, Goro laughs quietly. Akira isn’t even sure he has an opinion on Wuthering Heights, is probably just in it for the drama of them arguing. 

“You just have no taste,” Ann says, stabbing her straw at him, and he shrugs. 

“Whatever, I don’t care. It’s on the exam, and I hate it,” he says. 

“Make sure you finish reading it at least,” Makoto replies and then her smile brightens as she looks over her shoulder. 

“Hi, Haru, wow, those flowers are lovely,” she says. 

Akira turns and sure enough, she’s carrying a small bouquet of flowers, a mix of light colours. She nods as she reaches them.

“They are, aren’t they? Unfortunately they're not mine though,” she says, and without saying another word, she holds them out to Akira. 

The group swivels to him. He frowns, but on instinct, takes them. “Thank you?” he manages, more of a question than anything. 

Haru takes the empty seat at the end of the bench and smiles. “They’re not from me, but someone in my class, she just asked me to deliver them. I hope that’s okay, there’s a note,” she says. 

_ Oh no _ , he thinks, as the group makes various interested noises. 

“Nice, a third year, way to go man!” Ryuji says, and Akira nods, focusing on the note which he takes and folds away, deliberately not looking at Goro. He can absolutely tell already what is going on in his head. 

“Soon you’ll be more of interest than Akechi. At least it will be less disruptive to the school council,” Makoto says, and Akira does his best not to wince, especially as Goro’s laugh cuts like glass. 

“Oh, I can’t say I’m anything compared to our mysterious transfer student,” he says, and Akira chances a look at that, the pure coldness in the otherwise charming smile obviously apparent only to him. 

Goro doesn’t look his way though, and stands, brushing off his uniform, as if it’s anything other than pristine. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I have to attend to something before class,” he says, then walks off without another word. 

They all exchange a look. Akira waits; this has to be it, has to be the moment when they all put two and two together...but no. Ryuji just grins at Akira. “He’s totally jealous,” he says with a laugh, and Akira for once agrees. Problem is, Ryuji doesn’t believe exactly what Goro is jealous of. 

So instead, he turns to Haru with a smile. “Thanks for these. I’m gonna go put them away before class,” he says. 

“It’s a really sweet confession, and the note is a nice touch,” Ann says as he tries not to show how badly he wants out of this situation. 

“Make sure you respond,” Makoto says, and he nods at her. 

“I will. See you in class,” he says to Ann and Ryuji who wave as he turns back into the building. 

As he does, he reads the note and smiles. It’s not actually a romantic gesture, someone in Haru’s class who he’d helped out on the social committee last week, who knows he has a boyfriend. It’s just a thank you, as he’d mentioned how much they both liked Haru’s garden, but obviously along the line it’s been misconstrued. 

He hopes the flowers survive the afternoon in his locker though, as that’s where they’ll have to be. He manages to place them in a way which he hopes will have the greatest chance of survival, before the bell rings to signal the end of lunch break. He manages to catch Ann as she passes, and she links arms with him as they go back to class. 

“Soo, who is she? Did you find her?” she asks. 

“She’s a friend, it was a thank you. Don’t look at me like that, it was,” he says, and she shakes her head. 

“If you say so, we all know you’re popular,” she says with a laugh as they walk into class. 

Akira shakes his head. It’s mostly just a fascination as he’s a transfer student with rumours surrounding a criminal record he doesn’t actually have. Mostly, he just tries to stay away from that, it isn’t exactly attention he wants. Honestly there is only one person he wishes for that kind of attention from, who is mostly likely sulking right now. 

Akira grins to himself. It’s not the healthiest, but Goro’s jealous streak is a little entertaining at times. As if he doesn’t know Akira’s completely gone for him. 

The thought strikes though, in the middle of when he should be focusing on biology. Is that where these thoughts come from? Does Goro not realise? Has he not communicated this enough? He grimaces, flicking through the pages of his textbook, just about managing to find the right page without listening. Maybe he needs to be more vocal on that. It can’t hurt anyway. 

As the day melts by, he’s hoping to catch Goro after class, pretty certain he doesn’t have any club activities today. Which means he can usually find him before he gets to the station, as he always stops by the library, having an ever revolving door of books being replaced and checked out again. 

Akira stops by his locker, glad the flowers seem to be surviving, and makes his way to the library. Sure enough, Goro steps out just as he arrives, his predictable routine helping. Akira moves forward quickly, falling into step as Goro glances to the side. 

“Going home?” he asks. 

“Hmm,” Goro says, and Akira has no indication of what his mood might be, so he persists. 

“I know somewhere that does great coffee, if you need somewhere to study,” he says. 

Goro’s lips do lift as he leads them out of the school and round a side street, the long way to the train station. As he does, Akira slips his free hand into Goro’s bumping into his side. 

“The flowers were a thank you, nothing more,” he says softly. 

“I don’t care,” Goro snaps, and Akira grips his hand tighter. 

“Yeah, you do. And I don’t mind that, as long as you know there’s only one person I’m interested in being with,” he says, clear as he can, and Goro stops, turning to face him. 

Akira moves forward then, kissing his lips just once, fleeting but hopefully calming. 

“I mean that, you know,” he says, meeting Goro’s gaze and holding it. Goro stares back, so much shifting in those eyes until he leans forward with a sigh, resting his head in the crook of Akira’s neck. 

“I still don’t like it,” he mutters, and Akira grins, threading his hands through Goro’s hair. 

“I know. But you have nothing to worry about,” he says, and doesn’t hint that maybe there’s a part of him that likes it, to be wanted this much with this amount of ferocity. He probably shouldn’t like that. And definitely doesn’t want Goro to know it. 

At least, not yet. He already has too much power. 

Goro straightens, then takes Akira’s hand, leading them back towards the station. 

“Shall we go to the diner? I’m feeling hungry,” he asks, and Akira nods, stowing the flowers securely in his bag as they do. Goro eyes them, but doesn’t seem as offended now, which is at least one victory. 

Akira mentally makes a note to send Goro flowers later this week. As both a gesture of affection, and a slight taunting reminder. 

* * *

“I don’t think we should be on the train, man, this is a bad idea. Should we go to the hospital?” Ryuji says as the train doors open.

Akira manages to glare as they shuffle on, despite his head pounding. “I don’t need the hospital, the school nurse says it’s fine. You were there,” he adds, then winces as sitting manages to jangle his head. 

“Right, yeah, fine. You’re fine. Ann’s gonna meet us at the station,” he adds, and Akira sighs. 

“She doesn’t need to,” he says, but knows it’s going unheard. He’s pretty sure from the vibrations of his phone Ryuji panic told the whole group chat he got hit in the head by a stray baseball. 

It really does hurt, as did the fall following it. But the school nurse confirmed that the rising bump and bruise, as well as the horrific headache and slight cut that’s already started to heal, will be the worst of it. She called Sojiro, then sent Akira home with Ryuji, just in case it got worse on the way there. 

All Akira wants right now is an ice packet and a dark room, but public transport is what he gets. By the time Ryuji gently gets him out of the carriage, Akira feels as if walking home is going to be a nightmare, as a constant pulse of a headache which is impossible to ignore beats in time with every step. 

“Hey, here they are, Akira how are you?” Ann’s voice floats through, and he focuses enough to see Haru and Ann approaching from the station exit. 

“Oh dear, that looks sore, here,” Haru says, handing him a coffee can, which she must have just bought as it's cold to the touch. 

He winces initially, but the relief is enough to bring everything into sharp focus. All three of them peer at him carefully, obviously looking for signs he’s about to pass out. The care is more than he expected, honestly. It still is astounding at times, that in just a span of a few months he has these friends who worry deeply. But right now it’s a little too much to deal with when he’s in pain. 

“Thank you. I’m okay though, I just wanna get home and rest,” he says. 

They all exchange a look, before turning back. Ann steps forward and takes his arm gently. 

“We’ll just walk you to Leblanc, make sure you get back safe,” she says, and Akira sighs, knowing there is no point in arguing, not that he has the energy to. 

“Mako-chan is on her way, she got the message,” Haru adds, and Akira thinks about protesting adding more people to this but again, no energy. 

Thankfully Leblanc is always dim, and the low light helps his headache and his focus. What doesn’t, is the new level of noise from Futaba and Yusuke, who are already there. 

“Akira, are you alright!” Futaba yells as she approaches him, and he winces, removing the can from his head. 

“That looks particularly vulgar,” Yusuke adds, which is not helpful. 

“Hey, hey, settle down all of you, go sit and give him space,” Sojiro says, his sound of voice oddly soothing in a lower, more sedate tone. 

The others quickly comply, settling down in a booth, muttering between themselves as Sojiro guides him towards the kitchen. 

“Put that thing down,” he says, and Akira does, placing the coffee on the side. Sojiro leans forward, checks out the bump on his head, and seems to be tracking his vision. 

“How are you feeling?” he asks, still staring. 

Akira shrugs. “My head hurts. A lot. But other than that, fine,” he says. 

Sojiro sighs. “Okay, let me get you some ice. They can stay for a little while but not too long. I’d like to open up for the late shift,” he says. 

Akira smiles, Sojiro going to the freezer and wrapping a frozen pack in a clean towel before handing it over. The increased coldness instantly helps, and Sojiro fills up a glass of water and starts searching for medicine as the cafe doorbell rings. 

“That’s probably Makoto,” Akira adds as Sojiro straightens. 

“They’re good kids. If a bit noisy. Here take these, and another before bed. Sure you’re not dizzy?” he asks, handing over the painkillers. 

“No, it’s just sore,” he says, and Sojiro nods. 

“Alright, go tell them you’re okay,” he says with a smile, and Akira takes the water, tipping the pills into his mouth and swallowing quickly, wincing slightly at the bitterness. 

When he rounds the corner of the counter, hand still holding the ice to his head, he sees Makoto talking to Ryuji, but it’s really the other person in the room who catches his attention. 

Goro stands a little away from the others, closer to where Akira is now, and turns as soon as he hears footsteps. Akira smiles, even his presence seeming to ease a little of the ache, realising that actually, what he’d quite like in addition to a dark room and an ice pack, is a hug from his boyfriend. 

“He’s fine, just a bad bump,” Sojiro says from behind, and while it captures the attention of the room, Akira is sure it’s meant specifically for Goro, who seemed stunned at his appearance, but marches forward now. 

“How do you even manage this?” he mutters as he approaches, lifting Akira’s hand carefully to see the injury.

“I’m just lucky,” Akira quips, but Goro’s face remains stoic. 

“Luck, of course, lucky your ridiculously small mind can take such a hit,” he says, then lowers his head to kiss Akira once, hands reaching to hold his cheeks carefully. 

All at once, the room explodes. 

Goro stiffens and breaks away at the collective screaming, but Akira just closes his eyes and winces, the noise doing nothing for his headache. 

“Would you all shut up, his head hurts,” Goro hisses, and they all seem to stop instantly, and Akira opens his eyes just as Goro wraps an arm around his back. 

The look on their faces makes him want to laugh, it’s a feat to control it. 

“I did tell you. Several times,” Akira says to his friends. 

“What the hell? You were serious?” Ryuji says, voice faint and shocked. 

“How did I not see this? How did you get round my bugs? I must have blind spots,” Futaba says, then pulls out her phone typing frantically. 

“It...did seem like a weird joke,” Ann says slowly, then grins, bright and excited. “I’m so happy though! Oh hey, did he send you the beach photo I took?” she says, and Goro chokes which makes her laugh hysterically. 

“The student council meeting,” Makoto suddenly says, sounding horrified, and at that Akira does start laughing, while Goro clears his throat. 

“That will not happen again,” he says, stiffly.

“I should hope not!” Makoto replies, crossing her arms. 

“Ah, the flowers, I should have known! I have more, I can help you make a new bouquet for Akechi, Akira,” Haru says. 

“That would be good, he likes red,” Akira says. Goro elbows him, and Akira pretends to stumble, turning around accusingly. 

“Hey, I’m injured, you can’t do that,” he says, which makes Haru giggle. 

“Ah yes, I do see it now. How inspirational, a hidden gem. I think I shall call it...blooming love,” Yusuke says, and Akira freezes, turning to him, knowing with slight horror that look means he’s already picking a colour pallet. 

“Please don’t paint me with a head injury,” he says, and at that Sojiro groans. 

“Alright, enough. Akira needs rest, and I need customers,” he says, effectively, ending any potential discussion. 

He gets extremely careful hugs from everyone, and demands he message them first thing in the morning, Futaba giving him a slightly harder squeeze, one which he returns. 

“I’m fine,” he says, but she doesn’t let go. 

“I know,” she replies after a minute, then does back away. Her eyes lift up past his shoulder to where Goro stands. 

“Look after him, okay?” she says, but it sounds like a threat, probably is one and she passes by without another word. 

Sojiro seems glad to see them all leave, and waves a hand towards the staircase. 

“Go on, I need to clear up before I open. If something happens, let me know,” he says, and Goro takes Akira’s hand and leads him up the stairs.

Akira instantly beelines for the bed, all his energy leaving as he flops down with a sigh. He closes his eyes for a second, the cracks one open to look towards Goro who is strangely hovering nearby. He drops the ice pack enough to hold out his arms, and Goro tuts before heading over, and gingerly sitting down on the bed. 

“You need to keep this on,” he says, picking up the ice pack and laying it over the bump. 

“I will if you lay down with me,” Akira counters, and Goro shakes his head. 

“So demanding for an invalid,” he states, but gets up enough to hang up his jacket and remove his shoes before returning, lying down on the bed so Akira can rest the good side of his head against his chest. Goro takes up ice pack duty without complaint. 

“They finally know,” Akira mumbles, already half asleep. Goro laughs quietly, the vibrations making Akira smile. 

“Yes, all it takes is a head injury to get there. Don’t go to such drastic measures again,” he says and Akira hums. 

“If I get you taking care of me, maybe I need to break all my bones,” he says and Goro taps his arm in warning. 

“If you do, I’ll ignore you until you heal,” he promises. 

“As if you could. You’re stuck with me,” Akira mumbles, curling in and mind slowly shutting down as he drifts off, but not before hearing Goro’s reply. 

“Apparently so. Which means you’re stuck with me too. And now, everyone knows it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come cry about shuake with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/)


End file.
